Talk:Distant Beliefs
Monsters in the Aqueducts *Non-aggressive - Diremites, Bats, Pugils, Aqueduct Spiders :*Aqueduct Spiders are Incredibly Tough to a level 75 player. They will never be in your path unless you are lost, and they will not aggro anyway. Just be careful not to hurt them accidentally. If you do attack one, nearby spiders will link. *True Sight - Tauri, though they have a very narrow cone of vision. :*Taurus mobs have a particularly nasty special ability called Mortal Ray. It is a vision-based attack, so exposure can be prevented by using Blinding Potions or facing away from the Taurus mob (the latter to a lesser extent, since hate tends to bounce around in Taurus fights). If Mortal Ray manages to land, the target receives a Doom status effect which will kill the player if not removed before the countdown ends. ::*This effect can be removed with either Holy Water or the White Mage spell Cursna. Be aware, however, that multiple attempts may be needed to remove a single party member's Doom effect. *Sound - Slimes *Sound and Low HP aggro - Fomors. The range of Fomor aggro depends on your Fomor Hate; if you have the lowest level of hate, Fomors will not aggro you in any way. :* Fomors do not become true sound when your Fomor Hate is at its maximum. Though, as mentioned above, they do not aggro at all when your Fomor Hate is at its minimum. To lower your Fomor Hate, kill beastmen in Lufaise Meadows or Misareaux Coast. You must kill two beastmen for every one fomor you killed to lower hate. Torches and More * Easy trick: Stand in front of a torch, then interrupt your internet connection (disconnect wireless or pull out your ethernet cable). While you are disconnected, check one of the torches, then run and check the other, then resume your connection. Both checks will be sent to the game at the same time. ** Note that if you accidentally connect to another wifi network, the game will automatically log you out. * It is highly recommended that players do not lock onto the Minotaur and taurus type mobs while fighting. This helps to quickly spot and avoid Mortal Ray by turning around. * This can be soloed, you just have to be very, very, very fast with selecting the proper torches. I do recommend a party of at least 2, because this is a pain. To solo this I went THF used Flee to the room, Reraise and then did the torches. **The torches can be easily done solo on Darksday, the Dark and Light torches are next to one another. Just target one and hover your mouse over the other. Hit enter and then spam click the other torch, took me 2 attempts to work. **After trying for ages with the spamming enter trick, esc then enter, etc. I finally used the mouse like above. Still takes a little practice but actually worked. Did it on Iceday. ** Torches can be soloed easily with correct position of your character and camera. Position Camera so when you press enter on the keyboard it will select the second torch. Then target the first torch and spam enter. By doing this you hit the first torch with enter then with the correct position, (as said above) you will target the second torch and press them both at the same time. This may take a couple of times to get right. * Solo Confirmation: Killed the Tauri, snuck past Fomors and into secret passage. Windsday = Wind + Earth. Clicked Wind, immediately hit esc, tab, enter to select Earth. Tried it SEVERAL times and almost gave up until I read that it's possible solo. Tried one more time and it worked. Need a lot of luck. * If any of your party members die, but the living party members kill the Minotaur, the dead party members will still receive credit for killing the Minotaur, even if they Home Point. (Don't try to Raise in the Minotaur room.) I did this on Iceday as the torches are right next to each other.(on opposite sides of the door conveniently) This is more than ridiculous and annoying to attempt solo i recommend bringing atleast one other person. When you click the first torch, and target the second, you are unable to click it before getting the message for the first torch clicked, which resets your cursor (Removing it from the second torch forcing you to re-target it) by which time you are already too late to get it in time. What i did was stand as far away from Torch 1 as i could while still being able to activate it, and faced torch 2. When i clicked Torch 1, i did not try to target Torch 2 i just spammed my "Enter" or "Return" key on the keyboard and it hit the torch in time to open the door. * Managed to solo this using Flee and max distance to activate the first Oil Lamp. / Aitana of Fenrir 22/07/11 * Some days will be harder than others to solo -- For Lightsday/Darksday the lamps are right next to one another. Finally got it done solo when the day switched over, without Flee. --Calliste-Siren 05:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) * Watersday is the nearest Day it can work solo without movement gear or Jig/Song. Used Max Distance Tactic. --Ragnarok-Corres 01:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) See Also * Phomiuna Aqueducts - Get your game on! * BST Solo vs. Minotaur Tips Stegotaur Aggro * Stegotaurs attack slowly enough that they can easily be despawned by selecting to climb a ladder in between their attack rounds. As long as you click the ladder and select "yes" before they swing, you can't be touched. On the third floor, when you find the two impassable Stegotaurs, you can simply have a THF use Perfect Dodge and Flee to the ladder. With crackerjack timing, you can select to climb down, which will despawn both. This is also a very handy solo strategy to avoid exp loss.--Narol 07:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Malitia's Prep Tips! * Get Holy Water(6-12), and Antidote(6-12), before you leave for Tavnazian Safehold. Because you are only on Promathia Mission 2-3, your character will not be able to use the Auction House in Tavnazian Safehold. You can however access the Nomad Moogle Delivery Box. The Tauri type monsters use a Doom move, "Mortal Ray" and it can take many Holy Water to remove it. They also use an AOE that inflicts a very high damaging poison which you will need to Antidote. Don't depend on the Healer for poisona, as they will have their hands very full Curing. You can count on fighting at least 3 of these type of monster: 1 is the NM, 2 are normal monsters in your path as you go through Phomiuna Aqueducts. * Bring Silent Oil(1-2). Nothing in here requires the use of invisible, and there are only a few times where you will even need Sneak. But for the times you do, it will speed up the process if you can sneak yourself instead of waiting for the Healer to sneak you. The worst thing you can do is be the one who is hanging behind because your sneak wore off, or end up dying or getting other members killed because you agro'd a mob. 1-2 Silent Oil is cheap enough for anyone's pocket to afford. * Know the environment. Only 3 things agro here, and its only sound: # Tauri-type monster. True Sight you can't avoid it. # Slime-type monster. # Fomor-type monster. Also Detects by Low HP. Do not go near them with yellow or less HP level. :That's it, so its not the bats, not the spiders, etc etc. This way you'll know when you need sneak and when you don't. That will speed up the party's traveling time. :*Fomor will only aggro you if you have Fomor Hate. :Finally, if you are going to die, stay calm and do it in a corner, hallway, anywhere that is away from other monsters. If you die near the Fomor, you will never be able to be raised if there is no Black Mage present with Tractor. This is very important, do not die in the middle of an area, or in the middle of mobs. Make sure your party knows this. Mortal Ray *This attack is relatively simple to avoid. Mortal Ray, if you check, is a 'Gaze' attack. It will only connect if you have eye-to-eye contact with the mob in question. Therefore, for Stegotaurs and the Minotaur, once you engage battle, unlock your target. As soon as you see "xxx prepares Mortal Ray", turn around. Once the animation of the smoke around your character clears, the attack is over and will have missed you. It is easiest if you stand facing the mob with the camera directly behind you. When the attack starts, walk 'down' with turns your back to the mob, and then once it's over walk 'up' to face the mob and continue attacking. I have fought numerous mobs, including the Minotaur, and have had Mortal Ray used on me at least 8 times in the past day (3 from the Minotaur). It has not connected once. All you have to do is: Turn Around Now, having Holy Waters just in case is never a bad idea, but with the slow speed of this attack, you should not be hit unless you were casting a spell at the time. Though when that concern comes up, just consider how long it has been since a TP attack was used against you, and hold your spells until right after the next TP move. If you're a mage and are going to be focusing on spells, here's the best option to dodge this attack. Take a Blinding Potion. If you are blind, gaze attacks will miss. --RKumono 00:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) **I actually did not know that...that's pretty cool. Testimonials *Incredibly easy solo as 61DRG/BLU, didn't even go into yellow and didn't have to use any holy waters due to fight being over within less than a minute. Carry holy waters to be safe. *The Minotaur fight was remarkably easy for a skilled party of PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, MNK/WAR, WHM/BLM, and WAR/NIN. These 5 jobs used no food, save the Paladin's yagudo drink. The WHM can solve Doom with Cursna while the PLD cures himself, though bringing a few holy waters would in no way be a bad thing. Also, a good melee two hour or two is nice to have. The MNK and SAM two houred, Hundred Fists disappeared right as the mob died, with the built up TP closing the fight with Combo. The two DD jobs could be replaced with any melee with skill. Dark Knight, Ranger and Dragoon come to mind. *Two Beastmasters can duo the fight portion of this mission with ease. A thief (either a 3rd member or one of the beastmasters change jobs) would make part 2 much easier though. *This mission is known soloable by THF, though with much difficulty and large gil loss. *Defeated with ease by PLD/WAR, NIN/DNC, NIN/DNC and RNG/NIN. PLD/WAR kept hate the whole time and had to use almost 2 stacks of holy water. Only took one holy water to cure doom most of the time, however there were a few times where it took 3-4. Overall very easy with this combo. No food required or two hours needed. *DRG/Mage is probably not feasible for this battle, as you'll spend a good amount of time spamming holy waters and won't have the time or attention to walk that razor edge. *Fairly easy solo as 51Drg/Whm. Used 2 hi-pots just to keep HP highish, and a yag drink for mp. He used Mortal Ray 2 times, first time I turned away in time, the second I was mid-WS. It took 4 Holy waters to remove it. I got down to red HP once but Healing Breath III was enough to keep me going. I'd say highly doable solo once you have Pentathrust as long as you come prepared and fight unlocked to avoid Mortal Ray. --Rycen (talk) 00:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *Fairly easy for as skilled party of NIN/DNC, NIN/DNC, WHM/BLM, and a lower level BRD/WHM. One NIN attacked while the other used elemental wheel and hate bounced between them. WHM used Cursna when Mortal Ray hit, but both NINs could probably have used elemental wheel and back-tanked to avoid Mortal Ray entirely. BRD was mainly for a couple additional heals. WHM ran low on MP just as the fight ended. No 2hours were needed, and only Holy Waters and some Hi-Potions were used. --Jathem **Being the NIN that face-tanked the Minotaur and ate Mortal Ray (but not death) twice, I'll clarify that I only face-tanked because I didn't have the full wheel's worth of tools. His ninjutsu was vastly outdamaging my katana swings. /DNC was mainly for Evasion Bonus and Curing Waltz, although Quickstep was needed because the Minotaur has relatively high evasion. BRD kept Mambo on us, although realistically this fight could be trioed easily by NIN NIN WHM with any kind of subjobs, probably even duoed by NIN and WHM with enough Hi-Potions. --Narol 20:30, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Trio'd with some difficulty by NIN/BLU, THF/NIN, WHM/BLM. NIN(me) backwards tanked with Elemental Ni spells, saving MP for Head Butt. THF died at the end due to trying to finish fight quickly. (Sneak Attack+Viper Bite) --Kankli 15:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *You can create an Alliance to complete this mission, but a skilled party of 6 can complete it without help. It is recommended that you invest in Silent Oils and Holy Waters. *Recommended that you have one dedicated healer, who will **Face the wall** at all times. This will prevent the healer from becoming Doomed, allowing them to keep their attention on the party's health. *The Draw-In is very disorienting, and you come upon the minotaur all of a sudden. When you enter the water for the last time, you should already be prepared for battle. *2 BST with 2hr can easily Beat this mission as long as they manage to avoid Mortal Ray 1 Oil Spill can easily solo the Minotaur if Mortal Ray is avoided, to avoid Mortal Ray simply stand behind the Minotaur or far back of your pet and Heel it to make it look away. *A Ninja can back-tank the Minotaur by facing away from it and continuously spamming Elemental Ninjutsu spells Provoking whenever possible. *Duo'd as 76 WAR/DNC & SAM/DNC without any danger other than mortal ray. Could probably easily solo at 75 as long as you turn your back to mortal ray. *Easily soloed as a 75DNC/NIN, got mortal ray on myself, but was removed with holy water. *Soloed as 75WHM/SCH, no problem at all, Stoneskin protected me from all the damages. Just be careful with Mortal Ray, doomed me when Minotaur used it the second time but was easily removed with Cursna. *Fought Minotaur as DRG60/BLU30, would have been a piece of cake if Mortal Ray hadn't landed and killed me before I could finish the remaining 20% of the Minotaur's HP. You do not need to be 75+ to kill this thing, you just need to pay attention and turn your back when appropriate. *Soloed Minotaur as PUP65/WHM32. I fought him twice due to death by Mortal Ray on my first fight. Both times I had Serenade set up as a tank bot using her Valoredge head and frame. The second time I found him, I added the attachment that allows Serenade to provoke. She kept provoking and wound up catching two Mortal Rays. No problem though because when she finally died from it, the Minotaur was so close to death that I didn't even need to reactivate her. **Also, I tried using cursna to remove the doom effect but it didn't work. I didn't have enough time to try and use Divine Seal and then recast as I freaked out a little. --Saintjude 12:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Draw-in I just came through for this fight on 10/3/2011 as 95SMN/47WHM. I got close enough to throw carby on it, put carby to work, and it did not use Draw-in at any point throughout the battle. Escape When I used Escape it dropped me in Misareaux Coast,not Tavnazian Safehold. Added that to main page. Dmaps (talk) 06:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC)' Cutscene Freeze This mission can softlock mid-cutscene after Prishe asks if your character is from the mainland. Disabling the unofficial Windower application can get you past it so you can continue your progress. Map Update There is a door at the southwest exit of the room with the DRG/NIN Party. ColdReactive (talk) 16:55, March 12, 2019 (UTC)